Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including stacked semiconductor packages and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various electronic industries because of their small size, multi-functionality and/or low manufacturing costs. Demand for highly integrated and high speed semiconductor devices has increased. However, problems have arisen in various processes that may make it difficult to realize the semiconductor devices.